Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device.
Description of the Related Technology
Example types of display devices using different technologies include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, field effect displays (FEDs), and electrophoretic display devices.
Recently, various efforts have been made to improve display resolution. To do so, the width of each signal line that transmits a display or control signal is required to be thinner.
However, due to the slim width of the signal line, the signal line is more prone to short-circuit, and product failures increased (leading to reduced manufacturing yields) in products caused by a short-circuit have increased. Accordingly, there needs to be a work around short-circuits of signal lines.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.